fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Joseje
This article is also available on the Fake Countries Wikia. |drives_on_the = Right |internet_tld = .jj |website = joseje.gov.jj }} Joseje, official The People's Republic of Joseje (Josic: U Naelei'm Ripublis owa Joseje) is a country located in Asia. It was originally a land part of Vietnam from 1493 to 1595. Flag The red of the flag represents the blood of the country's warriors. The white creates the figure of a bow and arrow, another war reference. Geography Joseje is relatively large and located south of Vietnam, consisting of the mainland, commonly called Main Joseje (Majur Joseje in Josic), with the islands of Yubudyu to the east and Normeskatchas to the west. The capital, Acédumir, is literally Josic for "grand city." It is located to the south of the Jehaojios Mountain (Pakatema Jehaojios in Josic). Jaesik, the largest city, is home to about 2,001,038 citizens. Other notable cities and towns include Susui, Jejer, Arnaldste, and Saaskeitsu. Physical geography Joseje is home to lots of coal, copper, iron, and wood; iron ore is most commonly located in Mount Fandoriumaa. These are most commonly traded with surrounding nations, such as China, Japan, and Vietnam. The nation's most notable imports are electronics, oil, and plastic. In the mid-to-late 1800s, the economy was iron focused, being the source for making pinnits, the country's currency. However, they also represented royalty. The resources began to disappear, due to them being used for weapons in the War of Jimejet (1894–1896). The loss caused an economic plummet, including a loss of miutu. The country's citizens began to become poor, an estimation of 43% of citizens being homeless or sent to secondary shelters for protection. However, the economy rose again in 1911, with a new currency called miutu installed by the national government. Demographic Joseje has been home to quite a variety of people. In the late 1800s and early 1900s, racism was very common, the population of that time being over 80% Asian, and any foreigners were automatically targets. In the 1920s and 1930s, more citizens were welcomed into the nation, although there is some racism against white and black citizens. As of 2019, the population consists of several ethnic groups: *64% Asians, 58% being native to Joseje *about 23% European natives *6% African *about 3.1% Latinos, 2.4% from Mexico and 0.7% from other nations *3% black Americans *0.7% mixed citizens *0.2% of citizens are from Australasia or Russia The official language of the nation is Josic. The government sometimes uses Swedish for translation purposes, and languages such as English for United Nations meetings. The most common language in homes and in public is Josic, but the government uses Josic and Swedish. All employed people must be relatively fluent in Josic to work; Swedish and English are not mandatory but are recommended. Josic is spoken by about 59% of all citizens in the nation of Joseje, with Swedish spoken by 26%. The most common religion is Christian, though the Josic constitution, or the Kanitushon, gives the freedom of religion. The currency of the nation is the miutu, abbreviated as MIU. History The history of Joseje is vast, spanning back to the 1400s. Prior events *'1493:' The land is inhabited by the Vietnamese people. *'1506:' The Vietnamese name the land Viôt Trủh (Viotruh). *'1518:' Chinese and Japanese citizens arrive. *'1521:' The Viotruh War breaks out between the natives (Vietnamese) and the Japanese. *'1524:' The war ends and the Japanese take the land, renaming it Josiji (ジョシジ), making Dorari IV the leader. *'1598:' Dorari IV becomes ill and dies, starting a leadership rotation. *'1781:' The rotation ends when the Vietnamese invade again, Vìọt Mă becoming the leader. *'1811:' The land becomes an empire when Itsuki Kitsujumu is chosen to lead. Empire *'1822:' The Foreigner Documentation Act begins, allowing forces to deport or kill any undocumented immigrants. *'1823:' The nation is official renamed Joseje. *'1825:' The nation's amount of undocumented immigrants expands, legal forces killing about 16,000 within one month. *'1893:' The Foreigner Documentation Act is dropped by Heristi Jenaj, the new emperor. *'1893:' Kajejo Premu assassinates Heritsi Jenaj in hopes of the Foreigner Documentation Act returning. *'1894:' A soldier assembly in Jimijet is ambushed by shooters, causing the War of Jimijet to begin between the north and south. *'1896:' The war ends with the southern citizens dying. Republic *'1899:' The Empire of Joseje becomes Republic of Joseje. First presidential election is held. *'1900:' First president: Jeniskien Tobashli. *'World War I (1914-1918):' Neutral. *'1915:' The Josic Toxin Reduction Law (JTRL) is passed, limiting consumption of any alcoholic beverages to age 40 or older and banning all non-prescription drugs. *'1920:' The Binema bombing occurs, killing 61 citizens and leaving 126 more injured. *'1921:' The Josic Constitution is written (2 February), and gets a pass through the government (6 May). *'1926:' President Kuedo Almanyerif makes his famous speech: the Almanying, stating the issues with the Josic Constitution and how to "change it for the better." *'1930:' Almanyerif is murdered by former president Jinsidni Siaho, who murders him by intensely stabbing. Siaho is arrested, the homicide coming from thoughts caused by drugs. *'1936:' Siaho's suicide. *'World War II (1939-1945):' Neutral. *'1943:' A new law is passed, limiting gun use to be for those 50 and/or older. *'1977:' Assistant president Nud-jimer Kimbyen commits suicide live at his speech. *'1981:' Movement against segregation. *'1996:' Gay marriage is banned. *'2000:' The Binsuen riots occur. *'2016:' Gay marriage is legalized. Category:Countries Category:TheRoyG Category:Joseje